


5 Times Mark Didn't Let Himself Fall in Love+ 1 Time He Did

by lavenderdreamland



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Sick Fic for like a lil bit ksghkj, ethans a simp but mark is too, i tried to make smthn happy but not too happy bc i felt bad with the last fic, ill add more tags as i add more chapters !, mark falling on his ass in attempt to impress ethan because hes a himbo, marks horny whats new, should i tag the dogs??? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderdreamland/pseuds/lavenderdreamland
Summary: While walking back, Mark started lagging behind before coming to a complete stop. His absence went unnoticed by Ethan who was now chattering to himself unknowingly. He stood still in the sand and watched the boy talk enthusiastically with both dogs pulling him forward. The only thing that made him stop was Chica’s attempt to walk back to her owner.“Mark! C’mon, we gotta go back!”“Lead the way Chuckles.” Mark replied, smiling softly. Whatever that was stressing him clearly melting away.-Or, 5 Times Mark Didn't Let Himself Fall in Love+ 1 Time He Did
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 126





	1. Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooooo !!!!  
> im sure no one cares but sorry for the uhhhh, l o n g break so to speak  
> life has been throwing a lot at me as of late so i havent been able to do as many things as i had liked  
> but ! after this one, i have at least two more fics in the works which could take probably forever as i am Slow-  
> that being said, these are on the shorter side so i hope yall dont mind kfhghg  
> stay safe !! and sorry for the hiatus lolol <33

“What are you doing?” Ethan screamed at Mark, who was staring at him giddily. The sun shining brightly surrounded him like a halo, he wore his heart on his sleeve which Mark could commend him for. For bravery or stupidity, he didn't know.

The breeze was slight with a nice ocean spray, his toes digging into the sand to ground himself in the moment and make sure he didn’t float away in his dreamlike state. It was just one of those days, not quite perfect but happy. With happiness you don't need perfection is something he had come to learn in the time he had known Ethan.

He found himself holding back from running into the ocean, not because he was justifiably terrified of it but because he wanted to sit back and watch. Ethan was just spinning around and splashing water everywhere and playing with Spencer and Chica, the dogs jumping and barking around him joyously.

It truly was a sight to behold and watching made him feel all warm and gooey inside, like he had magically become a freshly baked cookie. He quickly chided himself, reminding himself he wasn’t allowed to feel like that. At least for now, he was still trying to come to terms with everything happening around the two of them.

“Maaaark! Come on you slowpoke, quit being a pussy,” Ethan yelled once again, shaking Mark out of his brooding session. Ethan’s once dry clothes were now drenched in sea water. He seemed unbothered, almost pleased that he had managed to soak himself head to toe in record time.

Mark gawked at the boy in the endless sea in front of him, feigning hurt at the name calling. He stood stock still for a few moments more, taking a picture in his mind before sprinting into the frigid water and tackling Ethan. Which quickly proved to be a mistake, salt water burning his lungs and searing his eyes. 

They quickly came up above water, spluttering the salt out and refusing to open their eyes. The dogs nearby barked up a storm convinced that would help their unfortunate predicament. 

“You’re the dumbest motherfucker ever,” Ethan rasped, “Where the fuck are you? I need to punch you for being an idiot.”

“Right here bud,” Mark spoke back, in an equally broken voice. As soon as the first word came out, he heard splashing to his right and then a punch to his upper shoulder. Not too much force behind it but enough to make him grunt in mild pain.

“Dick.” Ethan said.

“I know,” Mark replied, the fact that he had a shit eating grin on his face evident in his voice.

After wallowing in the water for a few more minutes, they got up and finally opened their eyes. Ethan hissed next to Mark, clearly not enjoying the stinging that came with sight. Neither was Mark, but something about the man next to him being in pain tugged at his heartstrings. With a new sour taste in his mouth and an unexplainable pressure in his chest that wasn't there before, he walked alongside Ethan back to the shore.

While walking back, Mark started lagging behind before coming to a complete stop. His absence went unnoticed by Ethan who was now chattering to himself unknowingly. He stood still in the sand and watched the boy talk enthusiastically with both dogs pulling him forward. The only thing that made him stop was Chica’s attempt to walk back to her owner. 

“Mark! C’mon, we gotta go back!” 

“Lead the way Chuckles.” Mark replied, smiling softly. Whatever that was stressing him clearly melting away.


	2. Sick Day

Mark currently felt like shit. 

Shit _might_ have been an understatement if he was being honest.

Everything was hot and cold, and he was so sweaty and gross. Although, feeling better than he did two days ago. The only downside was that his once velvety voice had been transformed by the common cold. So now he was graced with sounding like he had been smoking his whole life.

And Ethan was milking every second. Currently laughing his ass off at Mark’s 5th attempt to talk in the past 15 minutes.

Flashback to a few days ago, Ethan had received a text from Mark that he was out of commission due to getting sick after overworking himself. Ethan, being Ethan, had rushed over and since then he’d taken on the duties of nurse. Trying to ease the responsibilities Mark had, and force the older man to take care of himself for once.

"I need water, jackass.” Mark whispered hoarsely, with his blurred vision he could kind of make out the blob that was Ethan laughing his ass off. Although a blob, the sight was adorable and set butterflies free in his stomach. Sadly with his illness, he couldn’t really discern the happiness from nausea.

“Yeah, yeah, comin’ right up!” Ethan finally got his ass up from the couch, giggling the whole way to the kitchen. Mark grumbled in annoyance but smiled in spite of himself. After smiling dazedly for a few moments, it fell suddenly. All the happiness he had just been feeling had been sucked out of him as he reeled back in any feelings that were _too_ fond.

Sighing, he turned on the TV for some noise. While flipping through some channels in a very bored manner, he heard Ethan talking to himself. Slightly curious Mark tried to listen in, but had no such luck. Moving on and deciding to ignore it, he continued going through his TV to find something to watch. Before anything could be decided upon, he heard more clanging coming from the kitchen. 

Mark was, at this point, too sick and tired to care. Fighting exhaustion, he tried not to sleep but ended up slowly dozing off with the remote still in his hand. Before sleep could fully surround him, he heard the sound of glass shattering from the kitchen. Shooting up while his muscles screamed at him to calm, concern quickly filled his system. He whipped his head to the kitchen and the sight that greeted him was Ethan looking very bashful. A broom in one hand and the other ruffling through his hair.

“Shit, sorry! I dropped something, I got it though. I got it. Don't worryyy,” Ethan called out to him, dragging the last word in a sing-song voice. Mark sighed overdramatically, making sure Ethan heard it from where he was sitting and started scratching Chica’s head.

“Ethan’s got the big dumb, doesn’t he? Yes, he does! Oh, yes he _does_ Chica-Beeka,” Mark started cooing at his beloved golden retriever.

“You’re an asshole Fischbach.” Ethan called from the other room.

Mark threw his head back and laughed, soon delving into a fit of coughs that wracked his body. He winced at the pain that followed the attack, having smaller coughs here and there. Despite the pain that was coming back with a vengeance, he felt content. 

It was a shame that any positive feelings Mark had never stayed long, guilt always overtook before he could dwell too long. It wasn't necessarily the worst thing but he wished he had more time to revel in the emotions that came along with Ethan's presence.

Eventually, Ethan meandered his way back to where Mark was currently situated and plopped his water into his left hand and cough drops into his right, then curtsied. “Here you go, your majesty,” he said in a ~~n endearing~~ dumb posh voice.

Mark was amused by the action, smirking before flipping him off. Taking a sip of his water, he patted the area next to him, motioning for Ethan to join him. Mark’s facial feature graced a small smile before he put his drink down and relaxed too. Not realizing how exhausted he was until Ethan was next to him again, all movements from then on felt sluggish and muffled. Letting the sickness get the best of him, he closed his eyes and let sleep lay claim to his body.

“Goodnight dumbass.” Ethan whispered just as Mark’s breathing evened out, snatching the remote and changing the documentary to something more his speed.


	3. Mark Falls Down

“Fuuuck,” Mark groaned in pain on the ground.

“Y’know, I just realized something." Ethan hovered above him, amusement evident in his tone. A glint of mischief flickered in his eyes, but left as quick as it came. "The longer I know you, the more stupid you get.”

"Gee, thanks man." Mark rolled his eyes, in pain and was edging on the annoyed side. Ethan snorted at his disposition which made the corners of Mark's mouth quirk up slightly.

Mark’s brilliant plan was trying to learn how to rollerblade so he and Ethan had a thing they could do together. What he didn’t realize was: he lacked balance. Big time, it was sad.

“You _really_ didn't have to do this, you know that right?” Ethan crouched down in front of him, already unlacing the blades. He worked quickly, very obviously having done this quite a bit. Mark was too flustered with the handiwork of the man in front of him to voice a reply, voice suddenly gone.

Ethan, ever attentive, took notice. He furrowed his brows and moved his hand to touch Mark’s head. “Hey man, are you sure you didn’t hit your head?”

Mark blinked slowly, trying to process Ethan’s hand being so close. Like _really_ close. He was stroking the back of his head looking for a bump, and god did that feel nice.

“Mark..?”

Wow Ethan had nice hands, how did Mark not notice this up until now? Of course he noticed, they were just better up close. And touching his head, definitely touching his head. How long had that been going on?

“Mark, you’re getting flushed.”

And his voice was really pretty. It was a perfect mix of a higher register mixed with that rasp that he found delectable. He wondered what that voice sounded like doing less than savory things. What it would sound like with Mark mercilessly thrusting into him, edging him closer-

“Ow! Dude, what the fuck?!” Mark yelled in pain after being slapped by Ethan.

“Shit, sorry! Fuck, uh- you just weren’t replying?? A-and I got kinda concerned, you started blushing like fuckin' crazy, and kept staring at my hands? For some reason? I don’t know, sorry, are you ok?”

Mark’s heart sunk to his stomach, what was he doing? Who was he kidding? It was pathetic. This was _Ethan._

They both sat for a moment in slightly uncomfortable silence.

“Hey Eth?” Mark looked up. Staring into Ethan’s eyes, he was positive he would drown in the concern the younger man was showing for him. It wasn’t a good feeling.

“Yeah?”

“Can we just go home? I think I did hit my head and I uh, just want to lay down.”

Concern once again flashed in Ethan’s eyes for a split second before he put on a mask that was contained. He worked quickly, helping Mark up and walking him to his car that they had come in before getting in the driver's side. Mark was left with that bitter taste in his mouth again. He was getting more familiar with it as he spent more time with Ethan. 

He would just have to deal with that he supposed, not much to be done about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horny bastard😔


End file.
